


【锤基】如果我偏要勉强

by JadeCraft



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft
Summary: ABO设定，A锤XO基。财阀继承人锤锤X演员基基。命运之番梗是樱花妹设定，我观察欧美这边用得不多的样子。设定大意是无人能拒绝命运之番的诱惑，无论之前有没有伴侣，遇到了就会被无可救药地吸引，类似于官配吧（文中简才是锤的命运之番，但为了弟弟，哥哥拒绝了命运。标题是我们赵敏郡主的经典台词惹……是雷神四宣发有感没有错，我强行发糖……第一次搞锤基，我尽量多放辣叭。*处梗源自昆德拉有玩《西西里的美丽传说》里那张众人点烟经典照片的梗。信息素味道我抓起化妆盒中香水包装一通拼凑（





	1. Chapter 1

1.

索尔•奥丁森摘下墨镜，远远地便瞧见他的养弟。一尊雪白大理石像，银河中心白蔷薇。洛基长睫舒展，翘着腿玩儿手机，任助理一笔笔地往他脸上涂妆。

索尔专程赶来洛杉矶，不过来看弟弟拍戏。

今回洛基演个男版莎乐美的故事，男莎乐美，女施洗约翰，扮约翰的是犹太女星简•福斯特，媒体都夸她是异域维纳斯，从名油画上款步走下来的，高跟鞋下踩着生辉贝壳，泛一层春日光晕。索尔与简未曾谋面，看过两张海报而已。春日、维纳斯与美丽贝壳在他心中都无足轻重，先前酒宴上也有资方向他谈起简，他客气地笑笑便算了，笑过后举杯致意，蓝眼睛却穿过杯壁在看别人。灯影幢幢，融入杯中化作琥珀色，流光琥珀另一端呢，站着酒宴中与人谈笑的洛基。

他的弟弟，他的Omega，体内珍重收藏他的标记。

“我化妆你也看？你站在门口的样子好傻。😒”索尔的手机忽地在风衣口袋中震了一下，他点开一看，发现是聊天软件上洛基传的讯息。

“Alpha不能看一看自己的Omega吗？”

“我觉得你很像一个偷窥狂，仿佛在视奸我。🙄”

“天哪，你未免太有自信了一点，你在我眼中的好看程度其实只略高于路边的猫猫……😨”索尔在键盘中搜寻半分钟，也学着他弟弟发了个emoji的表情过去。

他终日埋首阿斯加德集团各类文件，私人时间少得可怜，时代浪潮呼啦一下从他头顶拍过去了，二十一世纪的阿斯加德皇太子，对电子产品的认知还停留在九十年代。嗯，索尔发现聊天还能发小人头简直如登新大陆。八卦之心人皆有，谁不好奇洛基的Alpha什么模样，可惜索尔油管账号只为看弟弟的视频，推特也是一万年更新一次，一众女粉丝苦苦伫候，一万年仅此一次的更新居然还是弟弟。发弟弟，不然就是发路边猫猫。且弟弟类猫，发弟弟与发路边猫猫是一回事，总的来说还是发弟弟。

索尔将手机揣回兜里，再抬头时化妆间中的工作已至收尾。各色贵妇牌纷纷退场，留下灯影中一张寸皮寸金的脸。

眼下好莱坞最捧的脸嘛，说寸皮寸金也不为过。恃靓行凶的事儿，洛基驾轻就熟了，他含一支烟，便有千万双手朝圣般伸出来为他点火。“怎么样，还行吧？要不要去看我拍戏现场？”洛基抬起一线眼皮儿，绿眼睛中光潋潋的，小助理还没走远两步，他已迈过来卷着哥哥一缕金发玩，白孔雀觅食一样。

扮莎美乐的红袍松垮垮披在他身上，洛基的妆色调很冷，又为扮莎美乐精准减脂，此刻人如雪白花蕊，自层叠叠的花瓣中探出。颈、肩、腰，腿与踝，数条幽秘曲线在他身上汇聚，处处是暗涌，处处是流动诗行。可惜索尔钢铁直Alpha一个，啪嗒、啪嗒，一室旖旎夜风被他作肥皂泡泡击破。

他眨眨眼，尴尬道：“呃，你化妆和不化有什么区别吗……我看看，好像比平时白了一点，哎，这到底有什么区别？”

“等一下，有短信传过来了。是海姆达尔，可能公司那里有什么事情……你先走吧，拍戏要紧，等一下我会去看的。”索尔偏过头，握着手机在看，深金色眉平展着，一副正直无辜模样，弟弟的脸寸皮寸金，他却是削金如泥，再多蜜意萦上他身都会水土不服，世间美丽杀手都会为他所败。

洛基翻了个白眼，正直的另一个译文便是傻。他的哥哥实乃傻中翘楚。

这人怎么什么暗示都不懂？

他迈开步子要走，衣领子却被轻轻捏住了，而后便是纹路粗糙的两片唇贴上来，在他后颈亲了一下。领受亲吻的这片肌肤也涂了粉，白粉底下潜行一片刺青，绿萦着金，毒蛇缠绕一道闪电。刺青之下再泳一段，还有更深历史——是枚标记时的咬痕。咬痕过几日便消，但刺青却难磨灭，大概率便是一生。

“不要生气，我等一下去看你。”索尔仍旧微笑，正直模样不减，蓝眼睛却相当满意地看着弟弟的耳根子一点点红起来。

他随手拍了张弟弟粉红耳尖的照片，指尖一划，设置屏保。在他的秘密相册中，一张毛茸茸便紧挨一张弟弟，他出差周游各地，弟弟便混迹洛杉矶、伦敦、东京、伊斯坦布尔的各色毛茸茸之中，划照片划得快了，也会偶一误会洛基头上冒出双猫耳朵。索尔不谙电子产品，手机拍照倒是挺在行，拍得多了。

索尔给弟弟整了袍领子、调了道具项链，指腹不经意擦过洛基锁骨，就此将洛基放行。退一步再进一步，他并非全然不解风情。

“别住剧组酒店了，回洛杉矶的家里住，拍完这场我载你回去。斯塔克工业定制的新座驾，我请托尼亲自操刀设计，哈，比之前那辆劳斯莱斯幻影好得多。”

可这一天洛基既没等到他的哥哥来看他现场，也没等到他的哥哥载他回去。戏也是简单单拍了几场便罢了，因为女主演福斯特也没来。

戏一过他便拨索尔号码，打了三四遍了，那一头还是不接。洛基给一个为女儿讨签名照的工作人员签了照片，和导演聊了段剧本，小助理赶过来给他喷定妆喷雾，待会儿出到外头肯定还有记者来拍。一层隔离走天下实属粉丝吹过头，无瑕外壳也需时时维护。补了妆，十分钟过去，他再度佯扮不经意地点开手机，漆黑的睫颤着，一眼、两眼、许多眼，屏幕上居然还不显示索尔的讯息——

搞什么？

倒带，再倒带，索尔在化妆间中与海姆达尔谈了几句工作事宜，一挂断，猛地便闻到一阵奇异气息。是印蒿与橙花，甜味淡淡，乍闻确无大碍。

可先淡后浓，香梨覆盆子的浓香倏啦袭上他鼻端。

毫无疑问，这是Omega的信息素——如此强烈、如此浓郁，香味纷繁柔密，仿佛命中洪流。推特上倒也不乏这类论调，欧美人称“灵魂伴侣”，东亚人称“命运之番”，可在索尔眼中，此类说法都太荒唐——哪有靠信息素绑定两颗心的？直至今日索尔在香甜洪流中艰难地抬起头，瞧见另一个与他一般强忍失态的女人。

“我来拿落在化妆间的东西，您、您还好吗？”

是简•福斯特，维纳斯、生辉贝壳与春日光晕。

一片大陆强硬地撞上来，美丽但陌生，可逼迫他来泊岸。

简显然也不知所措，翻着包找随身抑制剂，手机、钥匙、粉底液、定妆喷雾挨个倾泻而出，抑制剂却还是不见踪影。简的信息素愈发浓烈，直至一阵檀木与甘苔气味凌空而入，索尔也散发出了味道。

Alpha的信息素低沉又湿润，事态愈发失控，两团催情气味混入一处，演化为更糟糕局面。金属落地声，哐啷。喘息声，呼。杂乱脚步声，踏踏。待简终于从一地零碎中颤抖地摸出抑制剂，眼前这个金发大高个已双眼发红，一步步走了上来，似将拉开一场强暴的序幕——可事实上，索尔不过皮鞋一迈，夺门而逃。挽起的衬衫袖子下青青紫紫，露出一片为求自控的掐痕。

洛杉矶的夜幻彩迷人，一个金色长镜头摇呀摇，光与色与声都高而阔，宛如半空倒扣一只巨大玻璃罩。月从西太平洋中升起，淡淡珍珠灰，一个银月亮，一枚自大地往上抛的银币，翻转翻转、落入云中，敲定一切。索尔头脑昏沉，驱车行驶在一片广厦影子之中，赶紧回家取抑制剂、打电话给私人医生，妈的。他跌跌撞撞跑上别墅二楼衣帽间，药箱中的抑制剂没了，他一件西服口袋里倒还有一支——“吱”一下推开门，衣帽间内江山半壁为弟弟所占，江山另半壁呢，还是弟弟。他的西服淹没在弟弟千件万件衣饰之中了。

索尔脑仁发痛，浑身血液滚烫，强忍着不适挨件翻找，坠链、流苏、亮片，他一路从夸张戏装翻到居家T恤，居然还有好几年前的高中校服。直到他腕一转，碰到件穿在人身上的衣服。

“我打电话你不接？放我鸽子？你当我是傻子还是——”洛基抱着臂倚住柜门，眼神原本很阴沉，在瞧清索尔面色不妥后才稍稍软下，“你怎么了，生病？生病了就告诉我，你不熟聊天软件，发个短信总可以吧……”

他本想伸出一只臂让索尔来倚，可二人相触的一霎，洛基猛地一抖，仿佛被电。

Alpha的信息素沉沉地传过来了，檀木、甘苔、麝香气味，长长鼻音拍打洛基耳廓，裂隙首先出现在索尔一双蓝眼睛之中，这一刻，洛基隔缝观海也知里头大浪滔天、电闪雷鸣。猛一下，他的颔被陷入发情期的哥哥扼住，如今索尔脑中嗡嗡嗡，唇舌技巧悉数抛光光，可大巧无工嘛，返璞的吻堪比最致命子弹。

洛基被眼前这头金色野兽紧紧搂住、亲着，不出半秒便宣布投降——别个地方是要高索尔一头，可他向来不愿在情爱上与哥哥争锋，索尔不懂什么是欲迎还拒的，搞不好人真能给他来个当场道歉、脱裤子的野兽立马穿衣为人。

他第一万次投降，索性柔顺地贴过去，呼吸哥哥身上植物香与动物气息。一口又一口，如吸春药。很快，洛基心口发紧，后穴不住抽搐，一阵阵心悸、一阵阵颤抖，Omega的生殖道正在打开，柔软幽深、皱褶堆叠，发了情后立马湿润。

阿斯加德小王子的演技巅峰之作乃是《不存在的骑士》，片中他扮阿季卢尔福，白银盔甲下一片虚空，贵为男主演，却只提供一道声线。他为城堡寡妇念爱情理论时的声音那样低沉动听，短短一段配音，一度击败各大歌手的碟片荣登播放量第一。现如今，这个千万女孩梦中男音正呻吟着，语调甜腻腻，柔滑丝绸裹一枚蜜糖。人前，他是天王巨星，人后，他不止发出呻吟，还在吞吐哥哥的阴茎。索尔的阴茎滚烫，尺寸太大了，浓密耻毛擦过他的脸，仅是探入便已顶住他喉咙。一根青筋一跳一跳地压着他舌头，唾液、或是其他液体，水光正一丝丝地从洛基唇边垂下，他扶着男人根部卖力吞吐，面目宛如在蜜湖汲水的小鹿，容颜被糖分濡得湿湿。小王子双腿内侧的肌肉一缩又一缩，他跪在地上为哥哥口交，口中啧啧的，下身亦在不住发出淫靡声音，双腿夹紧，布料摩擦声窸窣窣，后穴连通阴道，Omega生殖器中的皱褶在互相挤压，湿滑粘腻，稍一动作便有幽微水声。

发情Omega的身躯是鲜花火山，谁深陷其中，谁为挟香气的岩浆吞噬。蔷薇、罂粟，蜂蜜酒、苦杏仁，洛基散发出阵阵信息素。

果真，下一秒他便被哥哥拉了起来，整个人被凌空抱起，一根伶仃脊骨支撑着雪白的背，冰冷墙面贴上来，双腿不得不紧紧环住索尔的腰，悬空、拥抱，在紧紧相贴的姿势中被插入。这体位太过刺激，稍有不慎便要摔落下去，洛基心痒又胆怯，春藤般垂在哥哥身上，阴茎翘起，颤颤地抵住哥哥块垒分明的腹，前列腺液从马眼渗出，在索尔腹上擦下一道湿亮印迹，他不过垂眉看了一眼，即刻为眼前淫靡景象所慑。不好。已被填满的后穴居然痒得愈厉害。

“你发情期到了怎么不早说，反正我们也很久没做过了，最近大家工作都很忙……之前不是同你打电话嘛，你居然拒绝和我玩电话性爱，阿斯加德的事情有那么多？哈，再用力一点，哥哥、哥哥，我的哥哥，我的国王……”他环着索尔脖颈，面潮红、四肢发软，咫尺之间看向面前蓝眼睛，明明身在欲海，却忽然一怔。

这双蓝眼睛里除了万丈深渊什么也没有。

“你到底怎么了？”洛基开口相问，得到的却并非解答，而是洪水从天而降，又一阵暴雨般的抽插。

这一夜他们翻来覆去地试了好多体位，La La Land，La La Land，Crazy Nights，Crazy Feeling，洛杉矶的春宵一夜便是永无岛。索尔不发一言，只将弟弟抱到卧室床上，从正面进入。索尔将一些事情藏起，英俊面容下裹一个谜，洛基本来想解，可转念一想，倒也不急这一时。

他抬着绿眼睛，凝望眼前这个面有裂缝的哥哥，在那些幽幽缝隙中，无疑是不想为人知的困苦。他多宝贝这个难得不金光灿灿的索尔，洛基仿佛看见哥哥身上西装外套忽然瘪了下去，宽了、大了、不合身了，散落衣物中坐着一个茫然小男孩，他随便一抱便能抱起来*，索尔处于弱势多一秒，他满心危机感便削弱再一分。

洛基再度承受哥哥的爱抚与插入，哥哥的手从他披散黑发抚弄至肩窝，一路向下，在他两粒乳头上揉捏，仿佛那是世间珍贵宝石。他自行分开腿，臀缝湿淋淫靡，闪一线水光，两条长腿也知趣环上索尔豹一般的腰，好让对方庞然的胯中之物插得更深，从后穴插入阴道。小王子的呻吟一声比一声高，腰弓着，腿背绷起，人在欲海上泛舟，脑中自是混乱迷蒙，恍恍然地，他忆起他们争锋相对的少年时代，索尔同父亲奥丁谈起琼•克劳馥，他便要刻薄地在一旁说自己更欣赏贝蒂•戴维斯，家中氛围活像兰闺惊变男孩子版。从前他们浪费了多少时间？

可惜他的身体在融在淌，思绪凝起片刻，而后又一道道散开，小王子昏昏沉沉，阴茎被哥哥宽大的手握着，明明尺寸在及格线往上好多分，却仍像个精致把件，他无意识地探出半寸舌尖，人如猫状，眼弯着舔去索尔一粒汗珠。

真的好舒服。但还可以坚持很久再射。他与索尔皆是空闲难得，要做便做一晚上。

然而——然而。索尔握着他性器的那只手明明没有任何动作，只是握住、并无爱抚，然而当索尔在他耳边低语，他毫无预兆地便射了——浑身颤抖个不停，精液溅到雪白腹上，高潮浪花如幻梦。

“弟弟，我会一直只爱你一个。”

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没写完……！发出来只是作个文风实验，但是有几千字了嗷。
> 
> 系贞操锁PLAY

2.

“她是多么颓废啊。她就像是一尊瘦削的乳白色雕塑。她就像是一幅银色的画像。我确信她像月亮一般贞洁。她就像是月光，像是银色的箭杆。她的血肉一定很冰冷，像象牙一样冰冷……我要再近一些看看她。 ”

洛基披红袍一件，赤足站在月下，歌剧般的台词从他唇边淌出，犹如流动天鹅绒。打光对准了他，世间好词仿佛为他而生。此刻简亦与洛基站在同一个镜头内，一个光艳邪恶，一个身披风霜仍美丽，演着那出性转《莎乐美》。

“我是希罗底王后的儿子莎乐美，朱迪亚的王子。你就是先知吗？请你再对我说几句话吧，你的声音在我耳中好比音乐那般美妙，令我——咳、咳……”

可洛基尚未将那句“令我心动”念出来，人已咳嗽不止。

好吧，他感冒了。因为在衣帽间冰凉的地板上做爱。

当然，在冰凉的地板上赤裸做爱不过是病毒引子，他感冒的真正原因或许是前日连夜出逃——索尔一句情话便能叫他高潮，他颜面何在？洛基羞耻难当，脑里心中都一团乱麻，故而王子夜奔，细软全无，只携一脖子吻痕。唉，纯属鸵鸟行为。然而洛基平日里千人宠万人爱，自然被娇惯得不知内敛一词怎的写，当鸵鸟也当得高调无匹，座驾非开敞篷不可，一开上路便要演一出速度与激情，离限速毫厘之差，在风驰电掣中吹了一夜冷风。他前日才从奥丁森豪宅中逃出，眼下又因着重感冒被遣返回家，小助理三号送他到家门口，不出半分钟，索尔立马从花园那一头跑过来开门。

小助理三号初初入行，打心眼里奉洛基为神明，神明不用吃饭喝水不用上厕所，可居然会谈恋爱。她打量了眼前这个明显是洛基Alpha的男人几下，不禁感叹自己终于见到推特上那位发弟狂人本人。金的发、孔雀蓝的眼、一米九大高个，未想洛基先生审美如此正统。她原先误会以洛基钟爱玛丽莲•曼森的听曲品味，他更喜欢巴恩斯先生、九头蛇乐队主唱那种人……

“洛基先生感冒了，有一点低烧。导演让我送他回来休息两天，喏，药在这里，”小助理从包包中翻出药袋子，郑重交付索尔手中，“拜托您照顾他一下了。洛基先生说让助理在家里看护他是侵犯他隐私……对啦，因为在拍戏，最近公司对洛基先生有严格的食谱要求，早餐是半颗火龙果和一颗鸡蛋，午餐是牛肉二百五十克、西兰花九十克，还有一些其他蔬菜……晚餐蔬果麸皮。不能喝牛奶，喝一点点坚果仁奶就行。我把详细食谱发给您，您待会看一下短信，还有……”

索尔皱起了眉。

“他生病了还只吃这些？”小助理仍有事交代，却忽地被索尔打断。影视圈确实是将美变现的行业，人作货物，展示水晶橱柜中。但在索尔眼里，弟弟无论如何也不是计价商品。

“抱歉，公司规定。”小助理却不通人情、不为所动，雪白神像需以硬心肠维护。这圈子是流金斗兽场一座，充盈各色美丽凶兽，太势利、太残酷，从皮到肉到骨，每一磅都需与胜负挂钩。

“行了，你管得好多，就按公司食谱吃。那谁谁不是也接了莎乐美的邀请吗，结果身形都控制不好，当我踏脚石。”洛基低头玩着手机，削长的指在屏幕上翻飞，声色不动地看着公司已将他一张疲惫他拍上传，拍得看似随意，实则万里挑一，底下一群女孩儿直呼心好痛。在满屏爱意中充电完毕，他终于克服巨大羞耻来看一眼索尔。

小助理好欣慰，神明见识果然与凡人不同。

可惜她前脚刚走，无知的凡人便问神明要不要吃巧克力。

“你脸色怎么这么白？低血糖吃点甜的会好一点，”索尔从橱柜中取出巧克力一架，塞入弟弟手中，“那个女孩儿走了，你想吃什么就跟我说吧，洛杉矶的房子没配置佣人，我做菜。吃柠汁腌鱼生可以么，清淡一点。”

哦，柠汁腌鱼生，秘鲁菜。洛基猛地想起他们高中那会索尔带他去利马玩儿，柠汁鱼生、黄油贻贝、安第斯谷物烩，武器广场、印加遗址、拉尔科博物馆，他们在拉尔科博物馆中观看前哥伦布时期的性爱陶器展，吃了柠汁鱼生后于酒店套房做爱。索尔体格健美、气力惊人，总能轻松将他按在墙上、按在床上，总能轻易箍住他的腰，抑或将他双腿掰开。在那间南美酒店，索尔在浴室干了他两次，在餐桌干了他一次，在床上干了他五六次。总之，索尔总是压他一头那个。

洛基越想越不忿，索尔转身去厨房时，他双手一揽，忽然勾住了对方脖子：“嘿，哥哥，你看我现在生了病，全身都是热的。你想不想……嗯？我听说和发低烧的人做爱很舒服。”

他非得扳回一局不可。

又好胜，又发着低烧，脑子毫不清醒。

“而且我这几天也快到发……”

可是索尔却皱起眉，打断了洛基的话：“不想。你还是赶紧吃点退烧药吧。”

在索尔看来，弟弟发了低烧还想着这种事，简直是胡闹。

然而当他饭后收拾好碗碟，洗了澡，一面翻看手机上阿斯加德股市情况一面走进卧室，一双手一下子环住他腰，苍白、覆一层薄薄肌肉，有着幽秘的热。然后呢，这双手又往下滑，直探入他胯上浴巾。又是那阵味道，蔷薇、罂粟，蜂蜜酒、苦杏仁。最近事情太多，他差点儿忘了这几天是洛基的发情期。

好吧，他这个不称职的兄长，居然要和发着烧的弟弟做爱。

可直到洛基用手铐将他铐住，索尔才觉出事情有些不妙。

“呃，你知道怎么把绳子解开吧？”索尔笑意勉强，他担心发着烧的弟弟脑子转不过来，在瞧见洛基又拿出一样物什后，脸色也愈发难看了，“等一下，那又是什么，跳蛋？别了吧，我不是很能接受被人……”

“放心，我可不想把跳蛋塞进你屁股里。”洛基额上微微发着烫，腮间也一层低烧的淡红，浑身肌肤仿佛白牛奶添了草莓汁。

他是没有将跳蛋塞入他的Alpha这类想法，可眼下纯情又邪恶的意态，似乎比这类危险想法更危险。

索尔双手被缚床头，人躺一席软被中，无奈地看着弟弟脱了睡衣、脱了内裤，一步步跨坐在他身上——确切地说，是他胯上。弟弟的臀缝，与他已不再沉睡的阴茎，只余一层浴巾之隔了。Omega信息素甘醇而甜蜜，漂亮魔匣打开，床头灯化作一朵发光水母，漂游、漂游，无限旖旎。洛基向来是倚仗美貌把玩人心的Mr. One Night Stand，把玩人心，也把玩肉体，如果没有索尔，将有千千万万人匍匐在他脚边供他玩乐，不过现在呢，他能玩儿的只有索尔一个了。洛基•奥丁森眯起眼睛，用后面轻轻蹭着哥哥浴巾下撑起的性器，而后将臀微微抬起，跳蛋被苍白的手塞入后穴，粉红穴肉微露、闪现一线水光，当着索尔的面。这一刻的洛基瞧上去相当淫荡，他一面用手探入后穴，一面用手抚慰自己其余部位，右手从颈往下滑，沿清瘦骨线滑过胸、乳头、腰、腹，最后握住挺翘阴茎，有一下没一下地摸着，一面低吟一面自慰。

他的臀呢，也一直在蹭哥哥的性器，一下又一下，索尔腰间浴巾终于被勃起的阴茎顶落，性器从绒布间探出，尺寸惊人，滚烫地抵住弟弟后穴。

“你想玩骑乘？能不能不要这样磨磨蹭蹭？”索尔的Alpha信息素与洛基发情的甜蜜气息共鸣共震，无奈双手被缚，欲火焚身，竟只得眼睁睁看着弟弟一面坐在自己身上自慰、一面将自己性器夹入双腿之间——挑逗性腿交无济于事，洛基大腿内侧又白又软，白皙软肉花苞般挤压他阴茎，他更硬了。

“喔，哥哥你还记不记得上次你在我身上试那个射精管理玩具，结果发现说明书是俄语的事情？天哪，那天我在这张床上被你绑着下面干了三四次，结果你说你看不懂说明书，不知道怎么关闭开关、又不好意思问公司里的俄语翻译……我等你捣鼓那个翻译软件等了大半天，你知道我那天忍得都快疯了么？”

洛基软绸一样伏到哥哥膛前，臂一伸、拉开床头柜，拿出了那件折磨过他一晚上的射精管理玩具。

“你们Alpha是不是有用不完的精液，为什么每次都可以在我里面射那么多？”洛基发着低烧，语调含糊，有种男孩般纯真的粘腻在，“我也给哥哥绑一绑这个好不好？一报还一报。”

起初，索尔以为洛基不过是要蹭他一蹭、挑逗挑逗他就算了，直至那个禁锢玩具当真紧紧缚住了他的阴茎，他才悟出今晚有难。

洛基坐起身来，提着连通后穴跳蛋的线，仍用双腿夹紧哥哥性器：“现在，想象一下你的阴茎就是我体内的跳蛋，你已经插了进来，我的后穴正被你撑开……”

可洛基下一步却是直接下了床，将索尔双踝也铐住。

待他再度跨坐哥哥身上——这次是坐到索尔胸膛之上，碰也没碰索尔硬涨性器——索尔已经喘息粗重，满眼情欲，变成Alpha发情期里最急切的模样。

然而洛基是个喜爱玩弄他人的残酷之人。

“现在再想一下，你正在用力地干我，我的阴道也在打开，柔软的皱褶包裹你的阴茎，我的后穴很湿、很热，你每插一次都有湿答答的水声，然后我会夹得更紧，让你的性器得到最舒服的摩擦，你按着我的臀部，就会看见我红肿湿亮的小穴……”洛基任哥哥的阴茎孤独地硬着，一只手爱抚自己垂下一线水光的前端，一只手在同时操控两件情趣玩具的小遥控器，他的口才那样好、声音那样动听，此刻全用在这场语言宫能上。黑发、白肉体、病时潮红与喘息，魔界圣子降世。

索尔已经说不出话了——他彻底发情，身上焚风过境，信息素气味蒸腾，可周身却不得动弹，低喘、挣扎，颈仰起，而后脑袋又重重摔下，末了红着眼继续看弟弟在自己身上自慰。那个贞操锁一般的玩意儿紧紧捆着他性器，黑色皮革包住龟头，一圈小银环紧锁根部，他的阴茎一颤一颤，已涨得相当可怖，青筋虬起，一条又一条，风暴和洋流都在他体内积蓄，欲火难耐还不得解脱，好狼狈。

但其实——怎么说呢，这种情趣玩具程度的手铐，根本不足以困住索尔。好说歹说他也练了十多年散打。他由着洛基、顺着洛基，纯粹是照顾病患。发情期和手铐还有贞操锁，他硬顶强撑，极力理智，忍了。可直到洛基手中的小遥控器“啪嗒”一声，细小电流开始沿着他阴茎乱窜，他脑中那根弦终于、终于猛然绷裂。

“哥哥，可以再用力一点吗，插到我阴道里去，我的Omega生殖腔好痒……”洛基仍坐在哥哥胸前玩过火游戏，直到这一秒，嶙峋的腕被哥哥一把握住，“等一下，怎么回事，你可以挣脱这个手铐？”

手铐解开，脚铐也解开，索尔按住弟弟髋骨，将弟弟一把推翻在床上，性器保持被贞操玩具紧锁之状，又快又狠地插了进去。


End file.
